The Dream Job and the Dream Man
by PaulysXHooligan
Summary: What happens when a 'girl next door' Amy gets hired at a company she's loved for years? Will it be as good as she dreams or a letdown? She finds herself in situations with a certain someone and lets just say they get off on a rocky start. PaulXOC


I walked into the building nervously, this was my first day at a company I had been watching all of my life.

"Hello, you must be Amy Piloco." A lady extended her hand as I shook it. "Yes...yes, I am." I smiled a little as we started to walk down the hallway. I looked left and right looking in each door still in disbelief of what was going on.

"What exactly am I doing?" I asked as we stopped a lockeroom, the woman smiled shuffling through some papers. "Well, you are not a part of creative team, so much. Moreso someone who will be helping keep order, firings and all that."

I sighed a little, giving out bad news wasn't exactly my cup of tea. But who was I to complain? I just got a job at World Wrestling Entertainment.

"Sounds great." I smiled a little, but she could sense my sadness. "I know, it's not the funnest job, but I'm sure you will move onto bigger things." She handed me a couple papers. I did afterall sign up for creative, but I guess there was a change of plans...

"Today, all we need you to do is call Paul London and let him know he is being released from the company, he can pick up the pink slip whenever he has time."

"Paul London?" I laughed nervously flashing back to the day I had met him as just a fan. I had met a lot of the guys that day, but he definitely stood out, he seemed like such a great guy and a good worker, why on earth would they let him go?

-Flashback-

I stood outside in the cold all alone, the security guards had told the fans that no more wrestlers were arriving, as they all flooded on line on the other side of the building. I sat on the curb near the garage not wanting to wait on the long line alone. Security left shortly after.

A car pulled up as I shot up right away, a little worried. It was getting dark and beginning to rain, I had my heavy coat on with the hood over my head shivering and my arms crossed underneath eachother. A man got out of the car as I began to walk away.

"Miss...are you okay over there?" He asked as I turned to look at him, taking my hood down. It was Paul.

"Oh yeah, just a bit cold." I laughed and walked closer to him as he grabbed his bags out of his trunk. "You're not cold?" I asked confused as he only had short sleeves, a hat and a pair of jeans on.

"I didn't come prepared I guess." Paul laughed. "Well, I'm late, so I better hurry inside, hope you enjoy the show."

I nodded and smiled. "Good luck." I walked off quickly as he headed inside.

-End Flashback-

"Amy?" The woman kept trying to get my attention.

"Oh sorry.." I turned to her and shook my head snapping out of it.

"If you want this job, you must pay attention." She shook her head and walked off as I mumbled a few words under my breath.

I headed out the door and found my office area with my name on it. I went inside shutting the door behind and sat at the desk looking at the list of the wrestlers numbers. "Might as well get this over with." I sighed and dialed Pauls number.

No answer.

"No way am I leaving a voicemail." I said to myself and put my cell down looking through some paperwork.

Twenty minutes later, my phone rang as I checked noticing the number matched Pauls on the list. "Hello." I answered

"Hey, uhh, did you call the wrong number?" Paul asked in confusion. "No, this is Amy Piloco. I'm new at the WWE. I was told to call you to let you know that." I gulped and stopped.

He sighed. "let me guess, they've finally decided to release me?" Paul asked, I could sense the tone of his voice was sad.

"Unfortunatley, I am very sorry..I wish I didn't have to be the one to tell you that. You can pick up your pink slip when you get the chance." I started to continue as the dial tone came on. He had hung up.

"Well that's one way to get on everyones bad side." I flipped my cell down hooking it onto my jeans. Was this really the job I wanted?


End file.
